Kiss Me
by MRBee
Summary: After having lunch with Team 10, they make him realize that he was always the one to initiate the kiss. How far would he go to prove them wrong? One-shot Naruhina FLUFF R


**Ok this one i came up with while reading 'Twice Shy: A Story Completion' adopted by Eternalshiva. There was a line there that read** _'Naruto was a little stunned by her small kiss, she didn't usually initiate the affection'_ **and i immediately began to think about this plot. Well i added a little something towards the end after i finished. This one is my first T rated one-shot, i think... haha i don't even know, but there's a reason why. It gets a little hot and heavy, but on the innocent side :) You can also use this as a prequel to 'The Greatest Speech' and sequal to 'Ramen Special' haha. Guess that ties up those three one-shots.  
**

**Well hope this one is good. EVERYONE REVIEW! seriously, go review, i accept anonymous reviews so go for it. You know how i love them so, and how they make me want to write :D**

**PS. ( IM GOING TO COMICON!!! WOOHOO)  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. That's Kishi own Naruto, and soon Hinata will too**

**

* * *

**

Initiate

It took a whole week, but the four man team finally returned. Team Ten was assigned a search and destroy mission, but due to the death of their normal team captain and one the unavailability of one of their teammates, due to medic training, they were down two men. Fortunately they knew two people who'd fill in the spot for medic-nin and combat specialist.

To sum it all up, the hybrid Team Seven/Ten left towards the eastern coast of Fire Country, find a certain man, and destroy some falsely incriminating doctrines for the Daimyo. Having nearly a hundred kage bunshin storm a compound, much to Shikamaru's dismay complaining something about using brute force over finesse, one long meat tank attack that broke through any walls that came between the team and their target's office, and a very threatening glare from a pink-haired kunoichi, their mission proved to be both easy and simplistic. Either they were getting better or the Godaime was slacking off labeling any mission request A-rank.

Nevertheless, their return led them to Choji's favorite Barbeque joint, a typical hang out spot for Team Ten. Out of the four, one person was complaining the most about needing food right at the moment, "Ugh… I'm so hungry! Someone tell me why we didn't go to Ichiraku instead? I'd be on my fifth bowl by now," the blond said as his head sank further beneath his folded arms.

The female member of the group gave an exasperated sigh, "Jeez Naruto, calm down. There's no rush," she said, though not admitting that she was slightly starved herself.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at the slumped nin, "You do seemed rushed. Planning on meeting Hinata tonight?" he said with a smirk, innuendo painted in his words.

The blond didn't catch the slightest of it, "You bet! I haven't seen her in over a week… I should've met with her first, bet she'd have food," he complained again. It had been public knowledge for nearly a month the two were dating. It didn't cause to much of a surprise for people to learn about them, most were happy for the couple. Even Hiashi showed his support… kind of. The fact that he didn't threaten to kill him for even looking at her daughter was a good enough sign anyway.

Naruto began to lose himself within his thoughts, a happy glazed look in his eyes were apparent to anyone who'd glanced over. The bigger one of the group let himself chuckle slightly at the teen's look, "Stop making kissy faces man, we're in public," he joked.

The blond shot up, a red hue spreading across his cheeks, "Oi! I have the right to daydream all I want about Hinata. In fact, if she was here right now, I'd…" he said somewhat passionately right before he was cut off.

Sakura began to feel embarrassed herself with Naruto's abrasive declaration of perverseness, "Urusai baka! Could you stop speaking so vulgar in public," she scolded. He sunk his head back down in embarrassment.

During the little argument, the lazy member of Team Ten took the time to ponder on something, "You know, now that I think about it I'm not sure if I've ever seen Hinata actually kiss you," he said, pupils focused at the edges of his eyes, signs of deep thought.

Naruto stared at him confusingly, "What'd you mean? You've seen us kiss before," he said, ignoring what his teammate just finished lecturing him about.

The said teammate also thought about it for a moment and jumped in as well, "That's true! I only see you kiss her, but I guess that's understandable. If I was her, I'd probably wouldn't want to kiss you either," she teased.

The blond wanted to argue, he knew it wasn't true… was it? "Oh yeah? What about that time… ano… when we were…" he couldn't finish that sentence. The teen was astounded that he couldn't think of one time Hinata kissed him before he kissed her first. Sure when they did fall into a lip lock, it was a two way street, but after thinking about it, he was always the first to drive it.

She saw the slight pout that fell on the young Jounin's face, "Aw c'mon, we were just kidding Naruto. We didn't mean it," she tried to cheer him up, guilt rising in her chest. But it didn't matter to him if they meant it or not, what they said was a fact. And for some reason unknown to him, it didn't sit well that he was always the one that initiated the kiss.

The topic was quickly changed, in hope for some lighter conversation and to pass from that awkward silence and once again, Naruto had to push that nagging feeling down for the moment. He'd probably bring it up later when he meets up with Hinata again.

* * *

It was a few hours past noon and Naruto began walking towards his apartment. He planned on dropping off his stuff, take a quick shower and then go pick Hinata up for a date, luckily he ended up meeting her on the way. The kunoichi was on her way to his place, hoping he'd be there.

The boy was first to see her and readied to call her out, but decided on an alternate. Using his ninja skills, he stealthily made his way over behind his girlfriend and moved his hands over her eyes. He'd done that to her so many times that anytime that happened to her, she knew immediately who it was, and if not, the obstruction did little to prevent her Byakugan.

He lowered his mouth towards her ear, "Guess who?" he said. The girl twirled around and placed her hands on his chest, giving him a welcoming smile. This gave him the urge to kiss her, but just as he started, he remembered what the guys, and girl, at the restaurant said. He pulled his head back and reclined the motion, "Konnichiwa 'Nata," the blond greeted.

The lavender-eyed teen looked at him strangely at first. She was actually expecting a kiss before he said anything, so when his face jerked back up, it made her feel a bit disappointed. Though she'd never verbally admit it, the girl was addicted to the feeling of his warmth on her lips. Pushing that feeling aside, she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around her in a hug, "Konnichiwa Naruto-kun," she replied.

The two began walking towards his place, arms linked, but a feeling of incompleteness in their greeting. As they made it inside his home, she made her way to the kitchen, while he let his body fall onto the comfort of his sofa. "Are you hungry Naruto-kun?" she asked.

The blond raised his head from behind the couch to look at her, 'haha she looks like she's my wife,' he thought with a big smile that quickly faded with the realization, 'woah! Where'd that thought come from,' he shook his head then brought back his smile, "Ugh, no thanks. I ate before I came," he answered.

Hinata wanted to laugh at the odd faces he made. One could only wonder what was going on in his mind. After a minute, she came to the living room to join her boyfriend while bringing two cups of tea. She took a sip and placed it onto a nearby table before crawling into her cozy spot above the man's chest. "So how was the mission?" she asked.

He let out a short yawn then draped his arm around her, "It was fine. I stormed the place, Choji destroyed everything, Shikamaru froze anyone nearby, and Sakura scared the shit out of our target. Nothing out of the ordinary," he said, slightly joking. He looked at her face and thought it to be the cutest thing that could grace the planet. Everything told him to just kiss her, but that nagging feeling wouldn't stop bugging him. Naruto would take this opportunity to prove them wrong and show that Hinata would kiss him first.

Though she smiled, she was actually feeling a bit flustered. They'd been together for a good twenty minutes and there was still not soft tingle in her lips. In any other day, she would've gotten a lot by now and it clued her that something was wrong, "Ano, Naruto-kun, are you ok? You haven't k… been acting normal today," she caught herself. It would have been very embarrassing if she admitted it aloud.

He looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?" he asked. It wasn't that obvious was it? He tried to play it off smooth and hoped she wouldn't ask, but instead just give in… but she hadn't.

Her hesitance began to return, enough that she'd avoid asking him, "It's nothing. I guess I've just missed you a lot this week," she side-tracked. Both of them felt relieved that the subject was changed, but also disappointed that neither were getting anywhere. The rest of the night had continued the same. Though they were happy that they could spend time together, and talking was great, but it wasn't the same when they didn't innocently share some intimacy.

* * *

She left his apartment about an hour later. The girl was busy that night and Naruto was still beat from coming back. Hinata would definitely return tomorrow and get what she missed out on today. But on her way, she couldn't help but feel dejected.

Sakura was just called in to go to the hospital that day. She groaned that her break would be ruined by having to do rounds. Hopefully it wasn't anything like that. The guilt she had on after teasing Naruto was suddenly returned when she bumped into the lavender-eyed kunoichi herself, "Oh Hinata! Konbawan, are you on your way to see Naruto?" she asked.

Her soft eyes made contact and shook her head, "No, I actually just left his place," she said, not meaning to draw out a sigh at the end.

The pink-haired medic could tell she seemed depressed, "What's wrong? He didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to did he?" a scowl forming her face.

Hinata quickly saw where she was going and waved her hands around to dismiss it, "NO! Not at all. It's just… well he was acting a bit strange today. I mean he didn't… he avoided," she tried to verbalize but her shyness wouldn't allow herself to form the words.

But it didn't take words to make something in the other girl's head to click, "He didn't kiss you," she said monotonously.

The lavender-eyed teen was shocked. How did she possibly know that? Instead of answering, she meekly nodded her head. The guilt she felt earlier suddenly increased at that moment and she began apologizing, "Hinata I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," her voice proving her sincerity. She looked down as she told the earlier events and conversations. By the time she looked back up, the indigo-haired teen was gone.

* * *

Hinata ran as fast as her feet could take her. It wasn't long before she made it to the foot of Naruto's door. Her haste caused her to knock on the door in rapid succession. As impatience got to her, she slipped her hands under the doormat, grabbed the spare key, and unlocked the door.

The blond decided to take a shower earlier, hoping that a cool spray of water would distract him from his thoughts. Only ten minutes into it, loud knock was heard. Who ever it was sounded pretty urgent, so he decided to step out and see who it was. He grabbed the towel, wrapped it around his waste and exited. Though what happened next was unexpected. The first thing he saw was a slightly winded Hinata running straight for him and attaching herself to his face.

By the time she got in, the boy was already out of the shower. Her mind didn't process that he was only wearing a towel. She had a mission, and was focused one hundred percent on completing it. Seeing her target insight, she leapt up and caught him in a passionate kiss.

The intimate moment was long and drawn out. She clamped onto his bottom lips with hers and refused to let go. Her hands snaked their way up to wrap around his neck while his wondered around for a bit before resting his hands just above the swell of her bottom. It was soft and tender, yet heated and forceful. She nibbled on his lower forcing him part his lips slightly, just enough for her to slip a tongue between the new space. All her adrenaline increased her boldness but neither cared as they melted into each other, sparks jolting through them every time their tongues made contact.

By the time the two came back for air, Naruto found himself pinned onto the wall by a petite looking seventeen year old women lightly panting. Before he could say anything, she beat him to it, "Gomen nasai Naruto-kun. I never realized that I… When Sakura told me about it, I realized how that made you feel. I love kissing you, I really do!" she said in a rush.

He couldn't help but laugh at the situation. After getting his breath back he softly rubbed her cheek, "I'm glad that you do. I really didn't mean to worry you and I guess it's my fault too. It never really occurred to me that you might have been a bit shy to, ano, initiate the kiss," he replied.

It took a few droplets on her face and a wetness to soak through her top until she finally realized how undressed her boyfriend was at the moment. She quickly flushed and Naruto stepped back seeing her reaction. "Gomen, I'll go get changed real quick," he let out.

As he moved over towards his room, he felt to hands locking him in place, "It's fine," she whispered, her face still red.

Naruto went wide-eyed at the moment, then let out a soft laugh, "Hai," he said before puckering his lips in a goofy fashion. Hinata giggled at his antics, "C'mon, Kishh mehh" he murmured while his lips stayed puckered. She gently shoved his face away while continuing her laughter. When his face came around again, this time his usual foxy grin, she placed another kiss on his lips, this one softer that the other, but equally as amazing.

The two did that the rest of the day. Goofing around and playing their little games. She didn't leave till night forced her to return home, and even then so she was reluctant. Thankfully her father wasn't informed of her stay, though he could say he was lucky that the towel never came off the boy. Then again, his daughter could say the same thing seeing that he never put anything on either.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't so sure about the 7th paragraph from the bottom. the one that starts off with 'the intimate moment was...' just cause it was an add on. After i wrote the conclusion i realized that everything was kinda implied. I thought i might give the readers something, so there it is. It's not much but i liked it. Just hoped it fits.**

**Ok people Don't forget to review. Only three more days till spring break then i'm going off on a writing spree!!!! ... that is only if you review :P**

**!!!SPOILER!!!**

**Click down here if you think Canon **

**Naruhina is completely obvious now**

**V  
**


End file.
